Truly Me
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Can you ship petris?I'm the guy that's not good with words, the guy who teases so he doesn't get teased himself. All I've done is tease her. Time for the truth time for the candor me. The one who's truly honest. Please try!
1. Chapter 1

**WOW TWO NEW STORYS ONE DAY? Wow! Ok here again just a taste**

**PETER POV**

I am gonna tell her. I am gonna tell Tris I love her. It's been three days sense I've known, three days sense I met her.

I'm the guy that's not good with words, the guy who teases so he doesn't get teased himself. All I've done is tease her. Time for the truth time for the candor me. The one who's truly honest. Not the one who lies for Molly because he knows he likes her, or because he know how to manipulate her.

There she is. By the chasm. It's midnight everyone else is asleep. I walk up to her. She jumps back and looks at me in pure terror as I place a gentle hand on her soft shoulder. "Tris please listen. I love you with all my heart I'm sorry I had a funny way of showing it." I say. She blinks a couple times the slowly kisses me.

We walk back to the dorms hand and hand. Once we get there she changes and gets into my no _our _bed. Before I fall asleep she whispers "I love you too."

**WHAT CHA THINK? 10 reviews to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY-O HERE YALL GO!**

**Tris POV (time lapse)**

I wake up Peter's arms warped around me. only To hear a blood curdling scream. It's been two weeks since we got together. Peter is fast asleep, I shake him awake.

All I see is blood as I approach Edward. He groans. I try to calm him as they take him away. I notice Drew and Molly are not here! Trying to blame peter that's just sick!

Peter and I walk around the chasm. We find a secret spot hidden in the rocks. We go in feeling the spray of the water. We start kissing which soon becomes a make out session.

**So yea they do the do time skip after *cough***

PETER POV

I pull up my pants. I look at Tris in pure love. Just as shes pulling on her shirt as Four walks in. Her shirt isn't all the way on, he sees that. He runs away sadly. Tris looks guilty, knowing Four has a thing for her. She bites her lip. I whisper that it will be okay, well she nods.

**two weeks later**

TRIS POV

I watch as a little plus sign appears on the pregnancy test. I go on to me and Peters bed. I cry and cry. The rest were at dinner. I walk to the cafeteria only to see peter pressed up against the wall in the hall way kissing MOLLY. Rage shoots through me. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I scream. he pushes Molly off of him. "I thought I was special! But I guess not!" I throw the test at his face and run away. I run till I can't stand up .

I'm lost but at the moment, I can't bring myself to care. i cry and I keep crying. For minutes, hours, days. But when I come to reality. I hear peter screaming "TRIS! TRIS WHERE ARE YOU!?" Fuck! He's gonna find me.

I look an knock on the nearest door that has a four on it. Surprisingly Four answers. "Uhh Tris what are you doing here?" He asks. "umm I'm sorry I didn't know this was ur apartment. But you need to hide me! I'll explain later." He nods and pulls me in. He closes The door. "Talk." He says. "Ummm ok. well you walked in after us at the chasm. And well I'm pregnant." he registers shock. "And umm he ummm h-e ch-eated on me with M-olly." I stutter. He nods. "You don't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you."

There's a knock at the door. I freeze. Four places a kiss on my forehead. it doesn't feel tingly like when peter does.

At the door I hear peter asking Four about me. He sees me and pushes past Four to come to me. "Sure come in." Four says sarcastically. "Hey look in my eyes." Peter says softly.. But I can't bring myself to look at him let alone in his eyes.

So I just do what I have been. I run. But I get caught at the end of the hall. he picks me up an pushes me in to a bathroom and locks the door. "we need to talk!" he says. "About what?!" I seethe. "the baby or you cheating?" I seethe. "Both! And I didn't cheat! Molly pushed me and kissed me!" He says. "Ok _fine _you forgiven and _forgotten _and I don't want you in this child's life. So goodbye peter." I say. He stops me. "No! I'm begging you! Please!" He pleads. We both let a tear slip. "ok" I say. "I believe you." His face brightens. "Do you want the baby?" I ask. He nods. "With all my heart." He kneels down and kisses every inch of my stomach. I giggle.

NEXT MORNING

PETER POV

I wake up with my hands protectively around Tris' stomach. I kiss tris awake. Her eyes flutter open. I pull back. "good morning babe." I say. I kiss her stomach "good morning baby!" I say.

We walk to the training room. Last day of stage one fights.

we look at the pairings. Praying Tris will sit out. But I'm next to her name.

I WILL NOT HURT HER OR MY UNBORN BABY!

**SO ALOT HAPPENED! THAT WAS LONG FOR ME! 10 to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS. I'm done writing I guess. I'm shutting down all of my story's. Because a lot of you are happy that my house burned down... And a lot of you feel I'm a terrible writer. I'm sorry for that... You guys actually made me cry. And for popular or not the baby is Tobias's. Not that it matters... So **

**one final time,**

** ~Bea**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW GUYS! I HAD NO IDEA SO MANY OF YOU CARED! I'll continue WRITING. BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING FOR ME? CAN YOU GUYS GO COMMENT ON XxLisaxX story super model chapter two read the A/N and tell her and Everybody that reads the comments that I didn't do those things... She claimed I stole her idea but I published it first... All I said was that, she couldn't claim an idea that had already been used. I pinky promise (that is legit shit). That, that was all I said. If you want proof PM me and I'll tell you exactly what I said. I know you guys don't know me but I promise and I ****NEVER,**** ever break a promise. **

**~Bea**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS... This is my last an till I delete them all... And keep writing but I'd like to show you guys who have been mean to me... IM JUST GONNA KEEP POSTING THESE UNTIL THE HATE STOPS...**

**From no (guest)**

:im so sad that you've continued this instead of stopped cranking out these things. what you're doing isn't "writing". you are not a writer. you are a talentless piece of s*** little girl who steals other people's ideas and gives into archive trends, and you will never go anywhere in life. please stop torturing us by making these and go burn your next house down you c*** xoxo

FROM SALTYSLOTH,

Oh my god stop being so sensitive.

Oh noo they called you a couple names

SO THATS PRETTY MUCH IT I DELETED THE REST SO FAR JUST NOTE THIS... IF YOU ARE RUDE TO ME AND YOU DONT KNOW ME. I WILL SHOW PEPOLE.. **I AM A GOOD WRITER AND NOTHING ANY OF YOU SAY CAN CHANGE THAT! SO FUCK OFF BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW UR JUST FUCKING JEALOUS SO BACK OFF.**


End file.
